


When night falls

by Renne_0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flowers, Forbidden Love, Poetry, a lot of star imagery, really bad poetry, very little angst, why am i so bad at tagging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne_0/pseuds/Renne_0
Summary: My first time posting my garbage poetry!Would love it if people gave some critics about this!
Kudos: 1





	When night falls

Between fated strings and stolen smiles

we were never meant to be, the stars foretold our

breaking before hands came to hold us.

Maybe it was the way night had fallen with

dozens of stars wrapped in the blue–mooned sky,

our eyes meeting but never looking closer

to see the roses twine out of my skin,

your hair the colour of apricots and salted seas.

I can’t forget the Cyclamens that surrounded you,

white and so, so pure. I wish it was another lifetime

that we met in, we could’ve danced and

fled into the night, leaving our past lives behind with

with dozens of gold and copper coins gripped tightly in our hands.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting my garbage poetry!   
> Would love it if people gave some critics about this!


End file.
